Welcome to the Underworld
by BohemianTwinkle
Summary: Diamond Dogs. Infamous in every way.


A three in the morning writing spree after two days of suddenly losing my will to write, therefore I will probably go back and rewrite this later but I thought I'd put it up anyway. Satine was swinging from the ceiling telling me to write so I did.  
  
Oh, and I own nothing to do with the Moulin Rouge film or actual place in Paris. The poetry I did make up though!  
  
*~*  
  
There's nothing as appealing as tainted innocence, crushed and contained between greedy palms. Darkness hungers for it, it reaches out a tawny claw and snatches it up in an instant.  
  
You have to watch out if you wish to stay alive  
  
She began a confident and beaming beacon of light, with the ability to lure and entice any she came in contact with. People were just, helplessly drawn to her for unexplainable reasons. There was just something about her.  
  
There was a spring in her step, a seduction in her voice and a secret in her eyes. The perfect ingredients to make one fall under an enchantment and she did it all without even knowing. She did not know why people always became so enthralled by her and only found it amusing to watch the intrigued glances being subtly cast her way.  
  
Because darkness hunts from nine to five  
  
As soon as she sat amongst the characters that occupied the room, a funny feeling crept its way through her body. Eyes of suspicion and interest were laid upon her and fingers itched to touch her skin, her milky transparent skin, to see if it would crumble.  
  
Her cobalt eyes looked the picture of a child, transfixed and in awe of its surroundings. Shuddered heartbeats throbbed in her chest accompanied by shaking breaths, the glances cast upon her did more than just tickle her fancy, they bore down on her like burning spotlights waiting for her to perform.  
  
Watch the world from left to right  
  
The scent of makeup and perfume weaved and meandered through her head, like a thick and sweet wine dancing beneath a waxing moon. The fire burning eerily crackled out a hoarse love song that teased and entertained her ears, fuelled with diamonds and jewels it burnt white hot against her skin.  
  
Not a sound she dared to make as the Absinthe was passed around and the sucking sounds of lips on the bottle opening broke into the fire's song. She sat somewhat rigidly waiting to be spoken to while inconspicuously examining those that sat around her.  
  
And beware the beings that come out at night  
  
She came to one conclusion as she looked about the pack that sat around her; they all were painted in glitter which sparkled in the firelight making them seem like stardust rained down on earth by a shooting star. A clever disguise for what they really were, she thought.  
  
Diamond Dogs. Infamous in every way. They were the pack that made their lives from committing nighttime crimes and they weren't ashamed of it. They fulfilled the desires of men in return for thick wads of francs. As for their own desires; they had each other for them.  
  
It's a cold world; you've chosen to live in  
  
She wondered what she was doing there, down in the world of Hades. Because it was better than being out in the cold, she reminded herself. She eyed the pack before her once again, some had lost interest in her while others idly rolled cigarettes and smoked them while continuing to look her over with a carefully placed notion of interest.  
  
She had, like she always managed to, enthralled most of the room, her natural air of enchantment had been tossed like a satin sheet from wall to wall and she was beginning to find no amusement in the glances she was given, only slight shivers of fear as she came to realize what she'd gotten into.  
  
And darkness will find you, in the village of sin  
  
Her natural enchantment would be nurtured and crushed; her tainted innocence will be poisoned by the darkness. In that room, she was theirs, prey to the Diamond Dogs and they would make sure she emerged one of them, or even something far more embellished by darkness.the star.  
  
One of the Dogs shifted in her seat after a long swallow of Absinthe and a long draw of her shrivelled cigarette to face the newest recruit. With a sly smile and flash of her fiery blue eyes she croaked.  
  
'Welcome to the Underworld, Satine,' 


End file.
